


Survival rules...

by Human_with_a_dead_soul



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Horror, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_with_a_dead_soul/pseuds/Human_with_a_dead_soul
Summary: After returning to your hometown, you are hit by a sea of problems, and one of them is the Horror of the forest, which has a strange interest in you.
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slenderman doesn't belong to me.  
> The characters and plot belong to me.  
> You belong to Slenderman

**FIRST RULE: "Be vigilant at night"**

My story doesn't start out very interesting… It is somewhat similar to the others and begins painfully banal:

I finally finished my studies at a prestigious university and therefore can safely work in my profession, but instead of staying in a city where my kind is very popular, I returned back to my hometown, forgotten by the whole world and surrounded by forest.

You might think that this forest… The monster's lair, as in other similar stories, but no. This is an ordinary forest, filled with different types of coniferous, and not only, trees. I often walked there with my older sister.

We did tree house from an old large tree branches, and then covered them with branches of fir trees. True, these makeshift houses fell apart after a few minutes, as we forgot to fix everything. But we did not despair and instead looked for something more interesting.

But we've grown up. Our minds have become more mature, as have our bodies. There were no more fictional adventures, funny stories, and pleasant feelings when I wake up and realize that I'm alive.

All this was replaced by the struggle for life. Every day I have to follow the rules I set in order to live a little longer. But... I don't know how much longer I can hold on…

* * *

Sneezing loudly, I sighed heavily and reached out of the blanket to the nightstand, where the pills, a glass of water and a white handkerchief with a **F/C** butterfly embroidered on it are now lying. Holding it up to my nose, I blew out the hateful snot that now interferes with my life.

I hate being sick, just like any other adult, but before, when I was in school, I was happy to stay at home when I was sick. Now, if I'm sick and stay at home, I'll have to work off those days.

The thought made me sigh heavily and suck the snot back into my nose, putting the cloth back in its place and wrapping myself more tightly in the blanket hidden behind the pillowcase. Only one eye stared at the open window, where the sky had darkened and the streetlights had come on, illuminating the bald trees and the neighboring houses.

"Hell, what time is it?" - I croaked softly, slowly getting out of the warm crib and shivering at the sudden change in temperature. "Hmm, well, I'll find out while I'm going to my mother's." - I finally leveled off completely and slowly walked out of the room.

In the hallway that connected all the rooms, there was dead silence. It feels like all the residents of the house died abruptly, because usually we have very noisy neighbors, and here… It made me nervous.

Because of this, I immediately thought of my tormentor, and so I began to try to walk more quietly and peered into every corner, trying to notice a tall, hunched figure that does not fit in our apartment at all because of its height.

Fortunately, there was no such thing anywhere. Had he decided to take the day off? Well no. That's crazy. So that this monster can get tired of bullying his toy? Ha, good joke!

He'll never leave me. He follows me everywhere and knows my every next step. He's slowly but surely trying to get me to lose control and fall into his net. But no. That won't happen, because I will survive and do whatever it takes to destroy this thing.

"Mom, how are you?" - I asked softly, forcing a smile on my face as I opened the door to the next room. Of course, I couldn't really see anything, since it was already night. That's why I turned on the light, immediately blinking from the unaccustomed feeling.

My mother did not answer, which is understandable, because she can not speak and generally respond to any actions from people or the environment. However, I didn't expect her to be out of bed…

"Mom?!" - Heart thudded in terror, and breathing quickened.

The realization that my mother could have been taken by this freak caused a suitable tantrum. Tears begin to form in my eyes, and sobs come out of my mouth. To me… I can't believe it... Mom... the mom who spent her whole life with me… He might die because of me. I got her involved in all this, but I didn't think it would come to this.

I gritted my teeth hard, clenched my fists, and scowled angrily. Sadness turned to rage. I can't believe she's gone… Because of him. "I hate... I hate you, you fucking freak!" Leave me alone! Why me? Why?! I didn't summon you! — If I keep shouting like this, I'll definitely lose my voice, but right now… I do not care. I hate that thing. I want to kill him. I want to destroy it.

Unable to stand it, I began to sob, falling to my knees, not paying attention to the fact that everything turned black and He appeared behind me. The black tentacles slowly began to wrap around my body, squeezing it harder and harder by the second, breaking my bones and making me cry out in pain.

* * *

I wake up with a sharp sigh, which immediately makes me cough, because I inhaled too much cold air sharply. In order not to wake up the other residents of the high-rise building, because the walls here are thin, I plug my mouth with my hand.

It was all a dream… A dream sent to the Slender man to scare me. It's so good that I'm already used to this, but this dream… It was so real that I actually believed it. Did his "nightmares" go to another level?

Thoughts of nightmares abruptly disappeared when I felt something cold and thin slowly stroking my skin. It crawled under my T-shirt and slowly rose from my flat stomach to my ribs. It feels like this thing wants to feel my every rib…

After a few seconds of shock, I finally saw something black crawl out of the neck of my pajamas and stop abruptly, as if looking at me. I recognized the tentacle immediately, and the owner, of course, too.

Before I can react, Vector knows he's been spotted, and he lunges at Roth, wrapping himself around him, causing me to yelp and grab at him, trying to tear it off. Instead of being free, I felt another grip on my waist.

Seconds later, more activity began, and more specifically, the things tightened around my body, causing my bones to crack and I moaned, but everything was muffled. And the pain got worse after I was dragged out of bed carelessly and hit my head.

My mouth opened wider to allow me to breathe, but my mouth, like my nose a few minutes ago, was filled with some disgusting mucus that made me want to vomit. It's fully filled in all. I can't breathe. My eyes roll back as I'm dragged to the window, but I realize that I'm about to fall into the monster's clutches, so I finally start fighting harder.

Rolling over on my stomach, I barely catch sight of the folding knife hidden under the bed and the rug, and then I touch it with my fingertips and try to grab it as quickly as possible, feeling two more tentacles entwining around my ankles, the others squeezing harder and harder.

I don't know if it can work, but I grip the hilt in one hand and drive it as hard as I can into the tentacle that was wrapped around my waist, then repeat the action several times, hoping to elicit a reaction.

And, wow, I did it! Vector twitched in convulsions, and black liquid poured out of the created holes, from which steam also began to flow. After that, it also began to bubble, and the vector began to dissolve, touching the fabric of the pajamas.

As soon as the pressure went down a little, I decided to go for a full release, however, I was very surprised that the thing that was squeezing my jaw slowly began to release me, as well as those that were almost pulling me out of the window.

I'm free! I can finally spit out this strange liquid in peace! God, I'm so grateful for my paranoia... if it hadn't been for her, I would have ended up torn apart on the ground today, covered in snow, or somewhere worse… I don't know what that monster has in mind!

And after I got rid of the black liquid, I decided to look out the window and look at the faceless freak.

He stood calmly, his head raised, in the light of the street lamp, answering my interested gaze. I feel like he's looking right into my eyes right now. The fact that he didn't have a face sent a chill down my spine. I know for a fact that his gaze is filled with interest, just like mine. He's waiting for what happens next.

I gritted my teeth and gave him the middle finger.…


	2. How it all started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - your name
> 
> L/N - last name
> 
> M/N - mother name
> 
> F/C - favorite color

Pushing back the annoying lock of long hair, I finally got out of the taxi, not forgetting to pay the required amount. Then I took one step and immediately heard the car pull away from the complex, leaving me alone on the sidewalk with two suitcases and a bag.

  


But without wasting any time, I went inside, noticing that nothing had changed. The beige wallpaper is still worn, the same with the dark linoleum. The old burgundy sofa on which the new tenants sit waiting for their keys has almost collapsed under the weight of four people. On either side of it are cracked black vases with a red pattern, from which large palm leaves protrude.

  


Opposite the sofa is a beige table, at which sits an old woman dissatisfied with life. Behind it is a board on which the keys are hung. That's why I came closer to the reception area and carefully began to examine the keys, looking for those that open my apartment.

  


"Girl, what do you want?" — I finally get paid attention and ask a question, which I immediately answer:

  


"I need the key, five hundred and forty-fifth of the apartment." - Hearing the apartment number, the woman drops her glasses from her nose and looks at me in surprise, after which her eyes and mouth widen in surprise.

  


" **Y/N**? It's you?"

  


"Yes, hello, Mrs. White." - I smile sweetly at she, when I realized that I still remember.

  


"Oh, you've changed so much! How many years have passed?" - The frown immediately turns to a happy expression. — "Oh, that's right, five! How are you? Where's Anna?" - Realizing that this conversation could take a long time, I broke out in a sweat and nervously replied:

  


"Mrs. White, I must hurry. To find out how Mom's doing and what's going on, so I'll go. I'll come over for tea tomorrow, I promise." - I said good-bye and started walking toward the elevator, pressing the topmost button.

  


I had to wait a few minutes. I would have walked up the stairs a long time ago, but my feet already hurt from the big heels on my black boots — this is another reason why I want to get to my parents ' apartment faster, where I lived my childhood.

  


Because of the old memories, I frowned and bit my lips, which were painted with bright red lipstick, but this did not prevent me from calmly getting to the right floor. There, having already passed to the door, which was at the end of the corridor, she knocked and immediately heard hurried footsteps.

  


Larisa, my mother's younger sister, opened the door for me. Tired and unhappy. With large bags under thin eyes with blue irises. A small man with a thin build and pale skin. She is dressed in a white jacket, black pants and white socks. Her long black hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head.

  


"Aunt Larisa..." Seeing her in such a state, I let out a surprised breath and covered my mouth with my hand, letting go of one of the suitcases, which immediately fell to the floor.

  


" **Y/N** , finally you arrived, come on in." - She turns and walks slowly into the kitchen, and I go inside and immediately close the door, then I put my things next to it and take off my shoes, only after that I take off my beige coat and hang it on the hanger.

  


As I pass the mirror, I stop and look at myself. Her long hair is beautifully arranged behind her back, revealing a face with long lashes and beautiful makeup. The **F/C** sweater is tucked into black loose pants that reach to the floor and hide the warm **F/C** socks behind them.

  


I stopped looking at myself and finally went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair pushed into the kitchen table while my aunt made us tea. Not daring to break the silence, I just watched the bent figure, waiting for it to take the first step toward conversation. But she didn't start it until a few minutes later, when she placed two mugs filled with hot liquid on the table.

  


"So I'll start. I'm sorry to call you, to distract you from your studies…" - Her eyes glittered, and I immediately reached out to her back and began stroking her, trying to calm her down. — "It all happened so suddenly. Like I said before, your mother was in a car accident and... she's not responding to anything anymore. And her father just left her and refused to help her in any way…"

  


"Don't worry, Aunt Larissa. We'll manage, especially since I'm back and I'll take care of my mother, and you can rest." — I'm very, very angry with my father. For leaving us at such a difficult moment. But we can do it without him. — "I'll get a job here and never leave again!"

  


"I'm glad to hear that… I'm sure your mother would be grateful." - The younger one wiped her tears with one hand and looked at me with a sad smile. — "Where's Anna?"

  


"She… She didn't want to come." - At the mention of my older sister, I gritted my teeth and frowned. — "She said she had nothing to do in this town and didn't care what happened to our family." - From such words, the aunt was horrified and tears poured out of her eyes again.

  


"How could she say that?" **M/N** … She almost died giving birth to you two" — She started to sob, but I just rolled my eyes and snapped back:

  


"Fuck Anna. We can do it without her!"

* * *

After saying goodbye to my mother, I left the room, immediately bumping into the doctor. It's been a few hours since I arrived in my hometown. I managed to talk to my aunt, visit my mother, and finally I'm going to talk to her doctor.

  


"Hello, are you **Y/N L/N** , the daughter of **M/N L/N**?" - Asked a man dressed in a white coat.

  


"Yes, that's right. I wanted to talk to you about getting my mother out of the hospital." — I put all my cards on the table right away. — "I'll take care of her myself, especially since she'll be better off at home than here in the hospital."

  


"Are you sure about that?" - I tilt my head to the side, looking at him expectantly. - "I don't think she's going to come around.… Disconnect her from the life support devices."

  


"Don't you dare say that. She's alive. So what are you offering me? Kill a living person?" - I flared up at the doctor's harsh statement.

  


"Well, as you know… You can take her home tomorrow night."

  


"Great."

* * *

My next day started with the fact that someone has persistently rang the doorbell. In my sleepy state and pajamas, I trudged to the door, getting angrier and angrier by the second, because I saw as I passed the hall that it was now six o'clock.

  


"Who's there?" - I hiss, opening the door and noticing that a familiar girl is standing behind it.

  


" **Y/N,** where is Anna? I need it very, very urgently!" — Now I became even angrier as soon as I saw Masha's best friend - Mila.

  


She's the same age as me, with a pretty little figure and porcelain skin. She has dyed pink hair and large eyes with brown irises. Her makeup made me wince, because it was too bright: her eyes were marked with black eyeliner and pink eye shadow, and her lips were bright pink lipstick. She is dressed in a black T-shirt, which is covered with a pink soft robe, denim shorts, black stockings and pink knee-high boots.

  


"What do you want?" - I ask, leaning against the door frame. At my question, she bites her lip and looks away guiltily, then quietly answers:

  


"I can't tell you… I need exactly Anna! Is she home?"

  


"How did you know I was here? And, no, Anna did not come, because, as she put it, " she has nothing to do here. It will wither here." So, bye." — I'm about to close the door when I hear a sob coming from a friend. — "What are you doing? Are you going to cry here? I'm not going to calm you down."

  


"Anna… She had arranged it all herself!" - At her sudden cry, I jump up and growl in displeasure:

  


"Quiet! It's only six in the morning, what the hell are you yelling at?"

  


"I'm sorry, it's just... because of Anna... Robert constantly talks some nonsense and draws strange drawings! She told him, " If you call him and spend the whole night in the woods, I'll meet you.". She hugged herself and shivered, probably because of the memory of those drawings. And he, the fool, believed it! And after you've left, he's always imagining things starting to happen! Some man with no face… He constantly talks about him, scaring the younger brothers."

  


"A man without a face? It's just a scary fairy tale..." - I pondered, trying to dig out of my head the terrible story that my mother told us so that we would not stay in the forest for a long time and do not go out late.

  


"I've been thinking about that, too! But that's how he tells it… As if he'd actually seen it with his own eyes." - She sobs again and buries her naked body in her robe. — "I thought you'd come together and Anna would help us, and now this thing has abandoned us! I don't even know what to do… Our father recently died of an overdose, I can hardly pull out such a large family, and if Robert was normal, we would have succeeded! And now... now ..." - Now she burst into tears, constantly whispering about what a beast my sister was.

  


"Why didn't you send him to the psych ward?" - At my question, Kosheleva freezes and looks up at me in surprise, looking as if she's crazy.

  


"Robert, he's not crazy! He may be talking nonsense and drawing scary pictures, but he recognizes me and the others, too. He even talks to us sometimes and asks for help! He just needs help... Anna was just interested in such things. Well, all sorts of monsters and legends."

  


"Oh, yeah? I did not know."

  


"Of course! You after all quite almost with each other not communicated before, and now at all hate each other ... Listen, **Y/N** , you same there is Internet?" - I nod and wait with interest for the next question. — "Can you look at this man without a face? Please, I will not remain in debt, I promise!" - She smiles sweetly and wipes away her tears.

  


"Okay, I'll see what they say about this monster. You go get some sleep before your next night shift."

  


"Thank you so much, I don't even know what I would do without you! Have a nice day." - She smiles even harder and finally makes her way to the elevator to go down to her floor. I just sigh heavily and go into the apartment, locking myself in.

  


The first thing I decided to do was to call my wayward sister, while I was preparing breakfast for myself: coffee without sugar, to get more effect, and oatmeal porridge, which my aunt made yesterday morning and left me some.

  


The phone was not picked up for a long time, and when it was picked up, there was interference, through which Anna voice could barely be heard:

  


" _Look who decided to call!_ " - Her voice is filled with anger and sarcasm, which I snort at and get straight to the point:

  


"What did you do to Robert?"

  


"..."

  


"Hey, do you hear that?"

  


"…"

  


"I just arrived, and then your friend Mila flies in to me. I started shouting that, here, you drove Robert to madness and dumped, throwing all the responsibility on her. Tell me what you did to him and how to solve his problem."

  


" _... I don't care._ " — That's when I couldn't stand it and started growling viciously into her phone:

  


"Are you fucking crazy? The guy went crazy because of you! His father died and the whole family is provided only by Mila! How long do you think they'll last?"

  


" _I don't fucking care what happens to them! If you want to save him, then go and walk through that forest at night, maybe it will help!_ " - With that, the thing dropped the phone, leaving me in complete silence and in a very, very bad mood.

  


"Just fine..." - Slapping my forehead, I put the phone on the kitchen table and poured water into the turk, then poured two spoonfuls of custard coffee into it.

* * *

Before I went to the hospital, I unpacked and put all my things in their places, then decided to visit Aldrich and look at her brother. Dressed as I was yesterday, I went to the elevator and pressed the button that controls the basement of the house.

  


I went down in a few minutes, and when I got out of the elevator, I immediately stopped. The atmosphere in the corridor is somewhat tense, and the air is heavy, which makes it difficult to breathe. The shadows were too big and unnatural, which made me tense up and walk as fast as I could to the familiar door.

  


_It's too quiet here…_

_  
_

"Please open the door..." - I knocked and started looking around, because I felt something was wrong.

  


My stomach clenched, and I was worried that someone was going to jump on me and kill me. Her breathing quickened, and her eyes began to fill with tears. After a few seconds, breakfast and lunch began to pour out, and sweat began to trickle down my face.

  


~~I'm scared. Very scary. Please, I don't want to die!~~

~~  
~~

"Come in quickly!" — Someone grabbed me by the back of my coat, causing me to scream and stumble, then fall backwards to the floor. - "Are you okay?"

  


And everything came to an abrupt halt. As soon as I saw Mila agitated face, I calmed down. The tears stopped flowing and the feeling of fear and nausea disappeared, however, the anxiety does not want to disappear at all.

  


"What was that?" - I cry out in fright, looking at the door, as if there is Death behind it, who has come to take me with him to Hell.

  


"You were the one who had the panic attack." - She looks at the door, too, and then comes over and helps me up. - "Don't worry, it happens to us all the time."

  


"But why did she show up?" - A shrug answered me.

  


"Why did you come?" Did you find out something?" - I saw hope in Aldrich's eyes, but I immediately cut her off with my own words:

  


"No, but I called Anna." - The girl frowned when she realized that it was unlikely that she had said anything useful. — "She's not going to help you…"

  


"Well, I'm not surprised. So why are you here? To say that the bad news?"

  


"She told me to go to that forest. At night. Allegedly, this may help." - I shuddered as I looked at the door again, so I tried to focus on my sister's friend.

  


"Are you going to do this? Especially after all these missing people...?" - she asked uncertainly.

  


"Missing? What do you mean?"

  


"Recently, we have very often lost people, mostly drunks or children who stayed on the street. More people have gone missing than in ten years. They were never found."

  


"How awful… I now have no desire to go anywhere at all." - I grinned nervously, but she didn't appreciate it and only frowned harder.

  


"That's right, I was very surprised when I heard you were here. By the way, why did you come back to this God-forsaken city?"

  


"My mother got into an accident and became a ... disabled, and I came to take care of her."

  


"I'm sorry." - Mila patted me on the shoulder.

  


"Well, you're doing worse than I am. Listen, I came here to see Robert. Will you let me?"

  


"Of course, if it helps with the 'investigation'."

  


"Oh, so I'm now a detective **Y/N L/N**?" - I could not stand it, I laughed a little, which caused a light laugh from the interlocutor.

  


"Yeah, something like that. Let's go." - She waved at me and started walking toward the back of the apartment, and I followed, noticing the two blond heads disappearing behind the same door. It must have been Ruvik and Aaron watching us. That's really curious barbarians!

  


We didn't walk for long, and I immediately identified the door that belongs to the middle brother. It is black and covered with scratches of different lengths, which really scared me. Of course, this did not go unnoticed:

  


"Don't worry. These scratches were left by a cat that used to live with us."

  


"Where is he now?"

  


"Someone broke his neck at night, when I, Ruvik and Aaron were at my grandmother's." — From such a comment, the fear only intensified, because then at night, judging by the comment, only a psycho remained at home, who, most likely, broke the neck of the poor animal.

  


I was even more startled by the phone call that came from my pocket and drowned out the conversations from the TV. It also scared my sister's friend, so I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and answered the phone.

  


" **Y/N** , where are you?" - Anna angry voice surprised me very much. — "Where the hell are you?"

  


"Don't shout into the phone, you fool, or I'll go so deaf!" - I hissed, and then calmly asked, - "What do you want?"

  


"Where. Are. you?"

  


"In Mila's apartment, I'm going to go to Robert's room." - The escort stopped and looked at me questioningly, to which I whispered that her "best" friend was calling me.

  


"You fool! Don't mess with them! Don't go in there! You have no idea what this is all about! If you want to die, then go ahead! But don't get me involved!" - My sister shouted, coughing as she did so.

  


"I'm not implicating you in any way! So fuck off!" - Unable to stand it, I dropped the phone and turned off the sound on the phone, then calmly exhaled. - "Anna called. She screamed at me not to come to you and involve her in this."

  


"Didn't involve her in this? What does it mean?"

  


"I have no idea, but she seems to know a lot… A lot more than us, that's for sure."

  


"Yeah, that's obvious. Well, are we going in?" - I nod and watch as she walks into the room and stares into the farthest corner.

  


Taking in as much air as I could, I made up my mind and went inside, stopping immediately because of the shock. The light bulb is broken, so the light is off, but even so, I could see that all the walls and floor are covered with creepy children's drawings. On each of them is drawn a long man with a blank face and different inscriptions: "Help me", "Don't look at him or he'll take you away", "He has no face".

  


And in the farthest corner, where Mila is looking, a skinny but tall guy is sitting, hugging his knees, and slowly swaying. In some places, on his head, red dirty hair is torn out. I couldn't see his face, but all I could see was that he was wearing a long white tunic. However, I was taken aback by this sight, especially after the goosebumps went through my body...


End file.
